Rapunzel
Rapunzel is the main character in Disney Movie Tangled and is the latest princess that joins Disney Princess. Appearance Repunzel has long, golden hair, white skin and sea green eyes.In the movie, Rapunzel wears a Princess Dress pink in colour with curved sleeves with deep lines on them. Her top part is slightly deeper than her boottom part of her dress. Her top dress is zig-zaged with a ribbon with a tie at the end. Personalities Rapunzel is a kind and obedient girl and loves her mother Gothel. She is very helpful and her dream is to see the floting lights which are really lanterns. Rapunzel has a pet camelion named, Pascal. She is an amazing artist and she decorated the whole walls of her house on her own. Rapunzel is also a strong, determined character having a crush on "Flynn Rider" who is actualy Eugene Fitzherbert. As she follows her own heart, she realizes her courage and true identity, along with love.... Descriptions Artistic and spirited Rapunzel makes do with her sheltered tower life by constantly keeping herself wrapped up in all kinds of crafts and activities. Encouraged by her faithful friend Pascal, her highly curious nature and sense of adventure make her yearn to discover what life is like outside the tower. Rapunzel represents the contemporary girl with a true balance of sweetness and assertiveness... but she knows, above all else, when she must listen to her heart. In the Movies Her parents royalty. When her mother is pregnant of her, she fell ill. In order to healed the Queen, the queen must drink/eat a flower that is made by a drop of sunshine who poseses a great power. When she is born, the great power is bestowed to her. Unfortunately, a lady named Gothel stole her when she was a baby for the reason that she must be young forever. When she tried to cut Rapunzels hair, the hair loses its power. So, she stole her from her parents and raised her in a high tower where people would never know. When Rapunzel grows up, her desire is to see the floating lanterns that float every year on her birthday. However, her Mother Gothel didn't allow her by an excuses that life out of the tower is full of danger. So, she seek help from a thief known with the name Flynn Rider, whose real name is Eugene Fitzherbert, take her see the floating lights with deal that she'll give back the crown if he takes her to see the light. Yet, they fall in love. But when Mother Gothel try to separate them, Rapunzel realized that she is the lost princess that everyone is looking and use the lantern to celebrate her birthday and wish that one day she would return. So, mother Gothel tried to kill Eugene and she did it. When Rapunzels tried to heal him with her magical hair. Eugene cut it using his knife and so the hair loses its power. Mother Gothel turns old and vanished into the air when she fell down from the tower. Rapunzels meet her parents and they are so happy to see her. She eventually married Eugene and they lived happily ever after. Rapunzel2.jpg Rapunzel.jpg Trivia *The name "Rapunzel" means "rampion" (an herb). *Rapunzel's story is changed from the original Rapunzel story. *She's the first 3D princess. *Rapunzel's princess personality is "Passionate". Category:Disney Princess Category:Rapunzel Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Tangled